Forum:Article for Bill's safe house
Should there be an article for Bill Buchanan's safe house, considering it was featured prominently in the first half of the season? and what about Vossler's house? or the alley where Dubaku met Marika, since the address was given? Thief12 14:41, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : If you have addresses or building names, absolutely. If neither was provided, there can't be a page directly dealing with it (kind of like Palmer's Day 1 hotel room). The option in the latter case would be to include the information in the next-most-pertinent article, such as the city neighborhood where it was included or dispersed throughout Bill's own article. 15:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) 2010 November related discussion reboot In reply to the creation of two more such articles, and the creation of red links for two more such articles by Pyramidhead, it's just a matter of getting a policy change. At the moment these kinds of pages can't be allowed. I'm trying to find the thread/talk page where Proudhug argued against these pages, but for the life of me it's not turning up. I'd really like to find it before proceeding. In general though, I don't have a problem with the idea of accepting these pages after we've talked through the specifics for inclusion guidelines. 05:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I honestly didn't realize this was discussed before; it seemed to me like a complete no-brainer. It's absolutely ridiculous to just leave out something like the Palmer hotel, which figured prominently in 1/16 (give or take) of the show's total airtime, because it didn't have a name, yet have an article for Andrew Paige's mom's house. --Pyramidhead 10:00, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :: That's fine, and again, I'll emphasize that I can't find the discussion where Proudhug had defended the idea of not creating pages for unnamed locations... it's actually very frustrating. Pyramidhead to make it official you can propose a policy change here if you like. 07:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey, don't know if this is still an open discussion, but I too think important unnamed locations should have some sort of inclusion. Blue Rook is this the discussion you were on about? It gets brought up here. Has anyone proposed this as a policy change yet?--Acer4666 00:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: You found it! Hah good work! I was wondering where the discussion was, all this time. :::: Nobody to my knowledge has proposed a policy change on this yet. Frankly if you do, I would support it if you detail your reasoning thoroughly enough. And, to be frank, it wouldn't be so much a written policy change as the establishment of a new precedent. 07:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ah brilliant, I will do, just need to work out how many eps a location has to appear in to warrant an article. Could you possibly link me the current policy on article worthy-ness? I can't seem to find anything on the policy page, maybe it was established in a discussion somewhere? Just so I know the current situation before trying to change it! Cheers --Acer4666 15:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: Except for potentially similar instances like Omar Hassan's pen, specific but unnamed locations having articles is untrodden ground. Therefore there are no rules for noteworthiness at this time, which is neat because we can establish them! At this point, I'd say tentatively that a location should appear in at least three episodes before it is eligible for its own article. It should be building- (or maybe room-/suite-) specific, to prevent some clown from showing up and posting an article about a hallway, closet, or something else to be disruptive. 22:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Haha very good point. I'd agree with 3 episodes, was thinking that number myself, though it seems most unnamed locations in 24 either appear once, or like lots (more than 10). When I was asking about the article worthy-ness I was also wondering about rules for characters - it seems that if a character has a name they have an article, and if they speak a line they're allowed in the unnamed characters section - is there an official page describing these rules? Sorry for all the questions recently I'm just trying to establish what things are like on the wiki before I do too much editing that needs reversing! Thank you again --Acer4666 23:18, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: You're correct about the specifics of those rules: if they have a name, they can have an article, and if they speak/receive a co-star credit, they can go into the Unnamed Entries. However those rules aren't in the written policy to my knowledge. I always considered them to exist in the form of standard editing conventions. If we wanted to change them for characters, then we might consider writing them down. :::: But, since we're talking about new rules for locations, we just create a new precedent with consensus. It is very good that you're asking so do not hesitate in the future to check as well. You can see a really good consensus discussion over at User_talk:Wtl7, where we got the rules for Category:Images_(characters). 02:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ah ok sorry I didn't see those rules when I made that Scott Baylor image category. Inspired by that other discussion can I put our new location rules down as: 1) Location must appear in 3 or more episodes 2) Location must be a building, except when only 1 room is seen and it is more appropriate to name the article after the room. 3) Location must be relatively significant to the plot. How about those?--Acer4666 14:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : That sounds perfectly reasonable to me too. Then, they can be categorized with all the other locations with names in Category:Locations and we'll be set to go. 04:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Have made the first of these proposed new articles here. Let me know what you think of the layout/style and once we have a bit of a standard for them I can make more.--Acer4666 22:03, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: That's an article which is definitely a great addition to the project. The citations are excellent and everything seems right on point! The only thing I'd change about it is the capitalization ("house" is common noun), so I just moved it a moment ago. Otherwise you have created a solid precedent for similar such pages. ::: Because this kind of page wasn't officially named, how do you feel about adding something like a "Category:Conjectural titles" or ":Articles with conjectural titles" so we can list these all together? It's pretty common on other wikis. Other projects additionally have rather obscene notice templates right on top that shout something like "this article has a conjectural title" but I do not want to import that here. 07:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, as soon as I started linking to it I realise I'd have to get someone to move it for the capitals, cheers! The conjectural titles thing seems sensible, I was a little unsure about what to call the article (in other articles it is referred to as Bauer home, Bauer residence, etc) so it makes sense to collect them together. Would we also put into this category articles everything in the events category?--Acer4666 10:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes, that's a good idea too, since none of those events were specifically labeled in-show, it seems. I'll get started on this! 06:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) 2012 June related discussion reboot Any additional progress? --Gunman6 19:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : My last post here, back in Jan 2011, seems to have been simply referring to the creation of, and establishment of rules for, Category:Conjectural titles. I don't believe I had much else in mind. By "progress" do you mean the creation of additional articles, or, expanding the category? 20:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, sorry, that was vague. I meant the latter since it sounded like another project awaiting fruition.--Gunman6 03:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Potential articles that could be made off the back of this new rule are, off the top of my head: ::Season 2 - The Warner family home, and Kate Warner's home, and the place where the terrorists assemble the bomb in the first 3 episodes; ::Season 3 - The Salazar ranch; ::Season 4 - Omar's compound where the Hellers are held; ::Season 6 - Phillip Bauer's oil rig ::Season 7 - As per the title of this forum, Bill's safe house!--Acer4666 (talk) 11:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Great material to go on but I'm trying to find a solid DVD-Ripper so I don't have to keep taking high-def. snapshots from online or downloaded videos. I have nothing to offer at the moment except try to take a snapshot of Bill's safe house as well as find out about Day 2's Bauer house and the last two coliseum stuntmen.--Gunman6 20:23, June 25, 2012 (UTC) That's a great idea Acer4666 to make those articles. --Station7 21:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) 2015 June inclusion change proposal Anyone have any objections to altering the location rules to 2 or more days, instead of 3? I just made an article for Marwan's factory on 6th and Alameda, but realized that it seems to only appear in 2 episodes. (It is the place where he enabled Robert Morrison to launch the final WMD strike of the day.) Given the pace of the show, this change might open the door for some other significant locations as well. Thoughts? 22:47, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :We had this discussion here not so long ago about a different, completely unnamed warehouse of Marwan's, and I still agree with the consensus we reached then. However, for the "6th and Alameda" factory, it is eligible for an article due to the discussion we had here where we agreed that an intersection of two streets did qualify as a "street address" in order to make articles for locations identified as being there--Acer4666 (talk) 10:21, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Brilliant! 20:49, June 10, 2015 (UTC)